As a conventional operating mechanism for use in a switch device such as a circuit breaker, for instance, the following technique is disclosed.
An interrupting spring which performs open-circuit operation by release of energy and a closing spring which performs close-circuit operation by release of energy are included; retention of stored energy of the interrupting spring is made to be released by a tripping trigger and accordingly the stored energy is released to perform the open-circuit operation; and retention of stored energy of the closing spring is made to be released by a closing trigger and accordingly the stored energy is released to perform the close-circuit operation. A configuration is made such that the tripping trigger and the closing trigger are independently and rotatably placed on the same trigger shaft; and during a closing state, a load in which a biasing force of the interrupting spring is attenuated is exerted on the tripping trigger by a tripping latch lever which is for retaining the closing state.